Sprung seating devices, such as rocking stools, ideally provide axial movement of a seat. In some cases, additional lateral displacement of the seat is desired.
Mechanisms that provide axial and possibly lateral movement of a seat have traditionally been complex, requiring many different parts. Such mechanisms have been prone to friction, which can cause noise as the seat moves. Due to their complexity, known mechanisms have been relatively expensive.
Providing noise-free, sprung, vertical movement of a seat has been a particularly difficult problem to solve. Height-adjustable chairs may cause noise during vertical adjustment, which is acceptable since the adjustment is a temporary occurrence. In sprung seating devices, vertical movement of the seat coincides with even slight changes in a user's posture, and is thus a frequent occurrence. Noise-free operation is therefore very important.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved sprung seating device, for example a stool, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, eliminates or at least greatly reduces friction, is quiet, and is not subject to wear.